This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The INBRE at the University of Maine at Machias will develop institutional capacity for training and research opportunities in molecular and biomedical sciences, for both faculty and undergraduates. The INBRE-supported project at UMM: Major Histocompatibility Complex Class II Alleles: Genetic And Functional Variation In The Antigen Binding Site of Atlantic Salmon, Salmo salar, has broad implications for disease susceptibility, it also tightly ties with other research interests at the institution in salmon biology and ecology. Most of the science majors come to UMM interested in ecological and field-based experiences. Students interested in biomedical or molecular studies have had relatively few options for in depth study in those areas. UMM's goal is to increase the number of students who choose to pursue careers in biomedical fields or to incorporate genomic studies into their ecological and evolutionary research.